


God, I Hate This Planet

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Rhack One-shots and Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, PA!Rhys, Pandora - Freeform, Rescue, bit of Violence, but there's not much to it, care, i really don't know how to tag this one, idk - Freeform, jack gets pissed, relationship, rhys is attacked, the relationship is there, what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys didn't want to go on the business trip in the first place. He hated Pandora and wanted to stay as far away from it as possible.</p>
<p>This trip only added to his hate and proved his point.</p>
<p>Even if it did hurt a little to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God, I Hate This Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wrote this whilst procrastinating from my final major project of college work...  
> Yeah, so there's a lot more coming up.  
> I'll probably upload them when I can, but college work does come first I'm afraid. Whenever I take a break I'll make sure to upload to this series of work :)

He hated this planet. He hated this planet because no matter where you went, a series of deadly plant life, which would probably spew something that would slowly melt your face off, and vicious animals that would kill you just to see what the feeling of your bones crunching in their mouths felt like. Yeah, he really hated this planet. 

So when Jack had told him, his PA, that they needed to go on a business meeting down to Pandora to discuss a possible collaboration with Maliwan, he internally screamed and cursed the day he accepted the CEO’s job offer.   
The heat was relentless, making him wish that he changed into something cooler than his usual work attire. It also made him question how Jack could still be wearing his four layers still, without having to remove some or even look like he was sweating out. Was this man even human? 

Currently, they were walking back to the shuttle, to head back up to Helios, which had been docked and held at a Hyperion bas not too far from where they were.The trip had been relatively calm so far, bar the occasional attack from a small group of Skags or Rhacks, and that just made the younger man a lot more on edge.

“Rhys? You listening to me cupcake, or can’t your brain progress walking and talking at the same time?” Jack calls, pulling him from the deep thoughts he was wallowing in.

“Hm? Sorry, just thinking…” he replies, muttering his words more than he wanted to.

“Careful.” the older man teases, turning back to continue walking ahead, the PA strangling behind slightly. “I said, what do you think about Maliwan? Seeing anything sketchy?” He repeats.

“Not- really? They kinda seemed like anyone else making a business deal face to face with possibly the scariest man in existence… Just trying to stop themselves from getting shot in the-“ the brunette replies, only to abruptly stop when he walks into Jack’s back, the CEO holding his arms out slightly to stop him from walking any further. “Jack, what-?” he begins, but again is cut off by Jack pressing a finger to his own lips, his other hand travelling down to his gun which was sitting in his thigh holster, signalling to the ground in front of them shifting and moving rather quickly. Mounds of sand is left behind from the tunnels being dug underneath, making Rhys’ breath hitch slightly.

This was bad.

When the Skags and Rhack’s attacked, Jack had no issues, not fussed from the panicked noises the other man would make, simply grabbing his gun and taking control of the situation. But this time, he looked not worried, but concerned… He follows the mounds with his eyes, pulling his gun out slowly, unconsciously making the muzzle follow as well. Rhys was too busy paying attention to Jack’s intricate movements, waiting for a signal in case he needed to run or fight or… whatever, to notice the thing curling around his ankle. His eyes suddenly widen as he feels the tentacles pressure tightening and he looks down to see the purple/brown appendage leading down into the dirt, writhing ever so slightly.

“Jack!-“ He exclaims, panic gripping him, before the tentacle jerks back, pulling him to the ground and dragging him back slightly.

“Shit- Rhys!” Jack calls, running after him, trying to get a clear shot on the thing pulling the other man back. It suddenly raises itself, pulling Rhys along with it, the man dangling uselessly by his ankle, only to be brought down with some force, slamming him to the dirt. The breath gets knocked from his chest, everything feeling as if it was shaking from the force, and pain stabbing him in his back and head. For something that looked soft and was easily shifted, the compact sand really packed a punch. He groans as the slight ringing in his ears muffles the exclamations from Jack. He couldn’t see the man, his head having been slammed into the ground and his eyes watching clouds pass slowly by. It was so peaceful, a hand resting on his stomach, his cybernetic arm stretching a little further out than it should do… he’s guessing that it’s been knocked lose from the force. Checking the damage that’s caused should be fun...  
He’s suddenly pulled up again, this time being swung to the side in an attempt to hit Jack, but the CEO dodges out of the way, loading a clip of ammo into the Thresher. The tentacle whips away from him, letting him go mid swing and sending him across the desert floor, the sand cutting and burning against any visible skin, collecting in his clothing and forming a mound as he rolls to a stop.

“Fuck~” He groans, his fingers twitching as the hot sand presses against his face. He can hear the gunshots behind him, slightly quieter than up close from the distance he’d been thrown. He could feel some cuts stinging his skin, and his muscles screaming with ache, but he pushes his hands to the floor and tries to stand. He probably would’ve made it, if the thicker part of the tentacle didn’t slam down on his back, wrapping around his torso and hefting him back into the air again. His pushes his hands against it, trying to pry and wriggle from it’s grasp as it cuts through the air. A high pitch scream rips through his ears, accompanied by hot air rushing past him. He looks up and his breath catches in his throat at the sight. The threshers had surfaces and and brought Rhys close to his face, it’s eyes watching him and his bared teeth glinting in the sun pounding down on them. Suddenly, bullets whistle past him and embed themselves in the threshers eyes and skull, causing it to screech shaking from left to right, making the PA feel nauseous as it drops him and slinks back into the dirt to bleed out.

“Rhys!” Jack calls, sliding to a stop on his knees, gingerly taking the younger man in his arms and turning him onto his back. Leaning down, he puts his ear close to his lips, listening for any sign that he was still alive after such an abusive streak against his chest. He wasn’t too sure on what to do if he wasn’t breathing… if his chest had been hit against so brutally, then would doing cpr really help the situation? Thankfully, he could hear the rasps and feel the small, light puffs of air against his skin and, although laboured, he was breathing.

“Kitten, you alright?” Jack calls softly, brushing his fingers over his cheeks attempting to remove as much of the sand as he could. He brings his other hand down to unbutton the top few buttons of the brunettes shirt, peeking at the skin there to see the dark, thick, purple and blue bruising already surfacing on his otherwise pale, milky skin. A dry, broken cough rips through his chapped lips and his hand reaches up to hold, weakly at the others tanned, tattooed wrist.

“Yeah- I’m good, just... winded.” He chuckles tiredly.

“Not gonna lie, you scared me there a bit baby.” Jack sighs, relief flooding his system.

“ _You_ were scared?” Rhys smirks, struggling to get up. Jack helps him, tucking his hands, carefully, under his arms and pulling him gently up.

“I think we need to get you to medical.” Jack decides, signalling the the bruises stretched across his chest, “Don’t want you suffering with possible broken ribs."

“And my arm, I think it’s been knocked loose.” Rhys adds, leaning into Jack’s side for support and mewling slightly as Fingers card through his hair.

“Don’t worry princess, we’ll get you sorted out."


End file.
